


Dean's Bucket List of 'Naughty Things To Do with Castiel' - Part 1

by d_e_marcus



Series: Dean's Bucket List of Naughty Things To Do with Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel is Not Innocent, Dean is a Cock Tease, Dean is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Promptober, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Impala Makeouts, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, sneaky!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_e_marcus/pseuds/d_e_marcus
Summary: The first time Dean and Cas had sex, it was slow and sweet – everything that Dean was not accustomed to in the bedroom, but what he needed. What they both needed.That was two months ago. Since then, they’ve spent quite a lot of time – cue angel air quotes – “getting acquainted.” Every day is another tick mark on Dean’s mental list of ‘Naughty Things To Do with Castiel.’ Not that Dean intentionally started keeping track, but damn, a bucket list for angel sex? Hell to the yes.





	Dean's Bucket List of 'Naughty Things To Do with Castiel' - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was originally crafted for Destiel Promptober 2017. The word of the day was "filthy." I had so much fun writing this story, it ultimately combined with the daily prompt for "deep." The idea for Dean's Bucket List grew into a whole 'nother beast. Hooray for more shameless smut! 
> 
> Note: this is a series that can be read as stand-alone fics, but they will contain mutual references, so it might be nice to read them in order :) let me know what you think!

The first time Dean and Cas had sex, it was everything that Dean was not accustomed to in the bedroom, but what he needed. What they both needed. Cas said something poignant for the hundredth time, along the lines of “I did it all for you, Dean; We’re family, I need you.”

 

Those _feelings_ Dean had for Cas beyond brotherly love – the ones he’d pushed down, ignored and denied for years – stirred in his chest. It took one look into Castiel’s striking blue eyes for his world to come crashing down. Two things happened: his overwhelming, unyielding, _not platonic_ love for Cas slammed into his chest like a WWE wrestler. Then his brain gave him a good thwack on the back of the head for being such a freakin’ idjit. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands cupped Cas' face and he kissed him like his life depended on it. 

 

That night, he was patient and gentle. Well, as patient and gentle as he could be considering how, after that first kiss, him and Cas started going at it like the touch-starved men that they were. 

 

That was two months ago. Since then, they’ve spent quite a lot of time – cue angel air quotes – “getting acquainted.” Nothing else has changed, they just happen to have sex every chance they get. Every day is another tick mark on Dean’s mental list of ‘Naughty Things To Do with Castiel.’ Not that Dean intentionally started keeping track, but damn, a bucket list for angel sex? Hell to the _yes_.

 

Sex in the Impala? Check.

 

Shower sex? Uh-huh.

 

 

There are still, however, a few things they haven’t crossed off the list. Tonight’s top priority is going to require a little bit more finesse and _persuasion_ on Dean’s part, but not to worry, he’s formulated a plan and it’ll start right here at the breakfast table.

 

Sammy and Cas devoured stacks of blueberry pancakes as they talked through a potential hunt nearby, a lead that they younger Winchester was going to follow up on after breakfast. Dean wolfed down his chocolate chip pancakes, listening intently to their conversation, waiting for the opportune moment.

 

After a few minutes, Sammy finally stood up to refill his drink – it was now or never. Operation “Cas on Top” has officially commenced.

 

Under the table and out of sight, Dean lifted his right foot and brought it to rest on Cas' chair in front of him, directly between the angel’s legs. Cas looked at him, usual stoic expression perfectly in place, nothing more. Dean shifted slightly so that the ball of his foot made contact with Cas' most sensitive area. His pajama pants were so thin, Dean could feel every inch of him, every fold of skin, under his foot – including a twitch in the angel’s cock when Dean added a bit of pressure. Cas didn’t move, his expression never wavered, but the nearly imperceptible widening of his eyes gave him away. Dean couldn’t help the way his own mouth quirked at the idea of playing adult footsie with an angel.

 

Sammy returned and launched right back into their discussion. Dean only half-listened as he began moving his foot in a circle then rotating the ball of his foot from side-to-side, alternating the pressure on the angel’s semi-hard erection. Dean was treated to the sight of Cas' lips parting as his breath hitched. He tried stealthily moving out of Dean’s reach by scooting farther back in his chair.

 

 _Thank God for long legs_ , Dean thought as he smirked at Cas. He noticeably returned his attention to Sammy who, bless him, was still talking a mile a minute.

 

Under the table, Dean continued tormenting his lover. Cas was rock hard before Sammy even paused his monologue.

 

As the conversation dwindled, Dean pushed his empty plate forward on the table and reclined in his chair, both hands behind his head. To Sammy, he was the picture of relaxation. To Cas, absolute hell. His left foot moved up to join the right, both circling Cas' impressive erection and stroking him forward and back. The angel’s sentence was suddenly lodged in his throat, compelling Dean to take over the conversation.

 

“I think that’s a great plan, Sammy,” Dean said, smiling. “Why don’t you go grab your bag and I’ll help you load up the car?”

 

As Sam left the kitchen, Cas' long, thin fingers circled Dean’s ankles and held him under the table.

 

“What are you doing, Dean?” Cas hissed.

 

“Nothin’,” Dean shrugged, pulling his feet out of Cas' personal space. “Just getting warmed up for tonight, that’s all.”

 

With a cheeky grin and a quick kiss to the left of Cas' mouth, Dean dropped their plates in the sink and left to find Sam on the porch. He planned on checking out the lead then stopping at the store on the return trip, putting him back at the house in time for dinner. Unless the lead actually turned into a hunt, in which case Cas and Dean would load up and meet him.

 

Dean made sure Cas' car was stocked with supplies before sending Sammy on his way. He waited until the car was out of sight before taking off toward the garage. Baby was due for an oil change and damn if a sex bucket list was going to get in the way of his meticulous maintenance schedule.

 

Dean tinkered in the garage until half past noon. Working on the Impala was therapeutic and gave him time to think about everything, anything and nothing. His thoughts trailed from Sammy and hunting to food and Cas. Dean tried not to focus too intently on all the wicked plans he had for the day in case it accidentally registered as a prayer to Castiel, but he’s only human. His thoughts drifted and he allowed himself a brief daydream picturing Cas inside him tonight, filling him up until they both found release.

 

“Dean.”

 

He jumped at the sound of Cas' voice behind him.

 

 _Shit_. Dean hoped Castiel hadn’t heard his wayward thoughts, but if he had, his face didn’t show it.

 

“I made you lunch.”

 

Dean unexpectedly reached out and grabbed the front of Cas' shirt and pulled him close, pressing their lips together in a hard, heated kiss. The angel let out a surprised squeak but melted at Dean’s touch and kissed him back fervently. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and turned them until the angel backed up against the Impala with an _oomph_. Dean nipped at Cas' bottom lip until he moaned, opening his mouth for Dean’s tongue. Dean groped blindly at Cas' shoulders and hair as his tongue found its way deeper into Cas' mouth. He pinned his hips against Cas and grinded in a slow, tight circle until he could feel a bulge forming in the angel’s jeans. Dean continued this heated, torturous assault until he was desperate for air.

 

When he broke apart from Cas and stood back panting, he was pleasantly surprised at the results. Cas' hair stuck up on ends, his lips were swollen and red, and his eyes were wide in a daze. The angel was equal parts confused, aroused and irritated, leaving him speechless. All of which elicited a chuckle from Dean.

 

“Let’s go have lunch then,” Dean said, reaching for Castiel’s hand just as the angel huffed and disappeared.

 

“Or not.” Dean laughed and headed inside, pleased with the impromptu foreplay.

 

Dean ate his BLT sandwich at the dining table in the kitchen while he watched Cas busying himself around the kitchen, admiring the angel’s form in Dean’s tattered AC/DC shirt and the faded blue jeans he’d changed into after breakfast. Dean liked it when Cas wore his clothes; he looked smaller without that stupid trench coat and suit ensemble, but still radiated energy and power.

 

Dean licked the last crumbs away from his mouth and carried his plate over to the sink where Cas was washing dishes. The brothers told him, again and again, the purpose of having a dishwasher, but Cas said he enjoyed hand-washing everything, so they let him do it. Dean’s arms encircled Cas against the counter as he placed his plate in the sink. His lips hovered just above the angel’s neck.

 

“I’m going to go take a shower,” he whispered, silently thanking Chuck that Sammy was out of the house so he could be as handsy as he wanted. When he planted a wet kiss on Cas' neck, the angel became visibly flustered and dropped a plate in the sink. Dean almost felt guilty for the teasing Cas was to endure today.

 

Almost.

 

Dean thought about his plan as he gathered clothes and a towel for the shower. Breakfast footsie went well and the kiss in the garage also seemed effective, albeit impromptu. The shower is going to require a bit more preparation. He locked the door and quickly painted warding sigils all over the bathroom to prevent Castiel from entering. When he was satisfied the sigils, he turned on the hot water and undressed. As he waited for the water to warm up, Dean thought his first prayer.

 

_Dear Castiel, I pray that you can hear me right now because I have an important message for you. Breaker breaker, stay tuned my feathery Casanova._

 

Dean rubbed his hands together in glee before stepping under the cascade of hot water. After washing his hair like he usually would, Dean took extra time lathering up, creating generous suds all over his body.

 

_Mhmm, Cas, that kiss earlier has got me thinking some pretty filthy things…good thing I’m in the shower, huh?_

 

He closed his eyes as his hands trailed up and down his chest, paying special attention to his tightening nipples. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but he focused on sending Cas a mental image of his steadily hardening erection.

 

_I’m getting so hard just thinking about all the things I want to do to you…would you like to know what they are?_

 

He smiled to himself thinking about his angel probably going mad in the kitchen. His hands drifted lower until one could circle his cock, the other resting on his perineum. He gasped when he took himself fully in hand and gave himself a few precursory tugs, watching the foreskin envelop then reveal his leaking head with each stroke.

 

_Oh God, Cas this feels so good. I wish it was your hot mouth instead of my hand, but it’ll have to do for now…can’t wait to get you naked later._

 

Dean began stroking himself eagerly, his right hand setting a decent pace that would get him to the finish line within a matter of minutes. His left hand curled underneath his ball sack, index finger circling his tight hole before making entry. He continued praying to Castiel as he jerked himself off, a mixture of unintelligible moaning, thoughts about Cas filling him up, ‘ _Oh God, this feels so good_ ,’ and ‘ _Fuck Cas, I wish you were right here right now_.’ The obscene moan he made as he came was just for show...mostly.

If Dean knows his angel, he’s standing on the other side of the bathroom door by now, supremely annoyed about the sigils and the erotic prayers. He’ll need to paint over the sigils later, but if today’s teasing culminates in Cas losing his cool and screwing Dean senseless until the sun comes up, it’ll all be worth it. Dean knows Cas wants to fuck him, but he just hasn’t made the move yet. He assumes Cas is either nervous he’ll do something wrong or scared he’ll hurt Dean, so Dean figures he’ll drive the angel crazy until his body turns his mind on autopilot and makes the move for him. 

Dean hurriedly rinsed, dried off and put on his clothes before unlocking the door. He was right about Cas standing outside the door, but he was wrong about the angel being annoyed. Cas is furious with a capital ‘F’ – his hands balled into fists at his sides, shoulders shaking slightly in anger. It's kinda hot. 

 

Okay, a lot hot.

 

“YOU WARDED THE BATHROOM?!” Cas bellowed, fixing Dean with a glare.

 

Entire armies have retreated under that glare alone, so Dean gives himself a mental pat on the back for only flinching. Before Dean could reply, Cas' right arm flew up and landed on the door jam right next to Dean’s head.

 

“Just _what_ exactly do you think you are doing, Dean Winchester?” Cas snarled.

 

A high-pitched ring caused both of them to break eye contact and snap their heads toward the kitchen. Dean visibly relaxed after recognizing Cas' ringtone.

 

_Whew, saved by the bell._

 

Cas' arms framed Dean in the doorway as he crowded his space and growled, “We are not done here,” before flapping away to answer his cell. Dean’s efforts must be making Cas a little more hot and bothered than he realized. Perhaps he should tone it down or they won’t even make it past dinner.

 

Dean trumped down to the kitchen, assuming it was Sammy on the phone. Cas leaned against the kitchen counter, right arm cradling his left elbow as he held the ancient flip-phone up to his ear.

 

“Did you find anything out from the librarian?” Cas asked. Dean heard Sam’s muddled voice on the other end of the line.

 

Maybe it was the way the soft light from the window played on Cas' face or the residual fire in his eyes from the bathroom outburst. Maybe it was just because Dean couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He stepped up to Cas with a somewhat apologetic look and gave him a chaste kiss before nuzzling and kissing along his strong jaw. He heard a sharp intake of breath when his teeth nibbled on Cas' earlobe. He smiled, knowing Cas enjoyed it when Dean focused on his neck and ears. Dean’s tongue flicked out, wetting Cas' earlobe before his warm breath sent shivers down the angel’s spine as he whispered, “You’re so gorgeous, Cas.”

 

If Sam noticed Cas' attention wavering, he never said a word. He continued yammering about books and symbols and Chuck knows what else, giving Dean time to plant kisses down Cas' neck until reaching that ultra-sensitive patch of skin between his neck and collarbone. This wasn’t meant to be a continuation of Dean’s teasing, it was just a quick show of affection as a peace offering, but apparently, Cas didn’t see it that way. Before he could mark the angel’s neck, Dean was wrapped in a tight embrace and spun around, back slammed against the kitchen counter.

 

“Sam,” Cas said curtly, shoving the phone up to Dean’s ear. “Talk to your brother.”

 

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean grinned, seeing Cas flustered was a real treat. “How’s it going?”

 

Dean listened as Sam gave him a quick recap - weird symbols, librarian, probable salt-and-burn, yadda yadda. It was hard to pay attention when Cas' lips were sucking marks into Dean’s neck, his fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt and toying with his nipples.

 

“So anyway, I think I’ll grab a motel room and stay here for the night. I think…,” Sammy paused, causing Dean to refocus. “I think I have a few more questions for the librarian anyway.”

 

“Atta boy, Sammy,” Dean snickered. He didn’t get a chance to say much else as Cas unbuttoned his jeans, dragging them to the ground as he dropped to his knees in one fluid motion. Dean stared open-mouthed as the angel pulled his semi-hard dick out of his boxers and took him in his mouth.

 

 _Holy shit_.

 

“Okay, Sammy,” Dean blurted. “Be careful and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Dean, wait, one more thing,” Sam said.

 

 _Oh God_ , Dean groaned inwardly.

 

Sammy said something about Cas checking his email for symbols and _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST_. Cas was going to town, sucking and slurping on his cock, toying at the head with his tongue. Dean was going to lose it any second now.

 

“Uh huh,” Dean cleared his throat and tried again, voice suddenly husky. “Sounds like a plan, bye Sammy.”

 

He hung up the phone and threw it on the counter before bringing his hands down to Cas' head, bobbing up-and-down on his now rock hard erection.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned. “Feels so good…”

 

Dean’s hips bucked up into Cas' mouth on their own accord - he was prisoner to Cas' mouth and that was perfectly okay with him. He was close, so close…

 

“Wha - what?” Dean opened his eyes in confusion, his hands no longer on Cas' head, his cock no longer inside that gloriously hot mouth. Cas had disappeared.

 

 _Sonovabitch_.

 

“CAS!” Dean barked. “Get your feathery ass back here!”

 

He rearranged himself and took a couple deep breaths. He can’t be mad at Cas for giving him a taste of his own medicine. He just needs to play it cool until tonight.

 

Right.

 

Dean found Cas on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table with a laptop balanced on his thighs. Cool, calm, collected - everything that Dean was not in that moment. Dean grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, plopping his butt down on the opposite end of the couch.

 

They passed the rest of the afternoon in comfortable silence, Cas doing research and waiting for Sam’s email with photos of the symbols, Dean clicking through the channels and stopping on whatever seemed interesting at the time.

 

At one point, Dean looked around the room, confused, silently bickering with himself over how  _domestic_ it was, sitting there with Cas and actually enjoying it. Almost like...almost like they're _boyfriends_ or something. Chuck help him, he's turning into a freakin' girl. Okay so, he's having sex with his best friend, who happens to possess a male body. And yeah, this little plan of his is supposed to culminate in Cas ramming him where the sun don't shine, but that's because of the whole possessing-a-male-body thing. But Cas is actually an  _angel,_  sans gender,so that doesn't make him gay or anything. 

 

Dean’s stomach growled loud enough to be heard over the TV. Better to stop this train of thought before he changes his mind about seducing his best friend. He clicked the power button and turned to Cas. 

 

“I’m going to make some dinner,” Dean said, eyeing him curiously. “You wanna bring your laptop and come sit with me?”

 

Cas gave him a small smile and nod before closing up the laptop and trekking off toward the kitchen. As soon as Cas was out of sight, Dean stripped off his t-shirt, leaving it on the couch. His tattered blue jeans slung low on his hips, his bare feet tapping against the hardwood floor on the way to the kitchen.

 

After he preheated the oven and gathered the utensils, Dean moved seamlessly around the kitchen, chopping vegetables, whipping up a homemade barbecue sauce, skillfully avoiding Cas' narrowed gaze. When his back was to Cas, Dean made a conscious effort to flex his arms and shoulder muscles as he moved. When he placed the pan of barbecue chicken in the oven, he bent at the waist, thrusting his ass in Cas' direction...and you bet your bottom dollar he stayed there as long as reasonably possible.

 

“Dean,” Cas said, after enduring Dean’s show for an impressive fifteen minutes. “What are you doing?”

 

“Cooking dinner, Cas,” Dean shrugged, keeping his back turned to hide a mischievous grin.

 

“You’ve been teasing me all day,” Cas explained. “And you never cook without a shirt on.”

 

“I didn’t want to get barbecue sauce on it,” Dean answered, proving his point by turning around, barbecue sauce-covered spoon in hand. They both watched as a dollop of sauce dripped from the spoon and landed on Dean’s taut stomach. This wasn’t part of the plan, but Dean wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. His eyes flicked to Cas before he scooped up the sauce on his finger and raised it to his lips. Dean swears he could hear Cas whimper when he began sucking.

 

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance as he returned to his dinner preparation. Cas never opened his laptop. He watched Dean like a hawk while he ate, when he did the dishes, as he wiped down the counters. Dean could feel Cas' eyes following him around the kitchen. While he worked, Dean flexed his back and arm muscles for all he was worth, knowing Cas was a sucker for his shoulders.

 

Finally, _finally,_  Dean slinked over to the table where Cas looked physically pained.

 

“Dean…”

 

Cas' breathing turned erratic as his lust-blown eyes trailed from Dean’s toes all the way up to his face, where Dean met him with a lopsided grin. Cas was pretty cute when he pouted.

 

Dean grabbed the angel’s chair and turned it so that he could straddle Cas' lap. Dean stroked Cas' face before planting a long, slow kiss on those pouty lips. Dean showered Cas with affection, hands combing through his hair, cupping his face. Dean’s lips and tongue took Cas apart piece-by-piece until he was a trembling mess beneath him. Dean broke the kiss and made to stand up, but Cas wasn’t having it. His hands locked on Dean’s hips in an iron grip, securing him in his lap.

 

“Don’t you dare leave me like this, Dean Winchester,” Cas growled, half-angry, half-desperate.

 

Dean chuckled, then his expression turned serious as he gazed into Cas' eyes and whispered, “What do you want, Cas?”

 

The angel seemed slightly confused by the question. Maybe that wasn’t the best wording. Dean opened his mouth to try again but was cut short by Cas' cell phone. Again. Amazing how Sammy could be such a freakin’ cockblock from a hundred miles away.

 

As Cas listened to Sam, Dean picked up right where he left off, planting kiss after kiss along Cas' jaw and down his neck; his hands rubbed at Cas' muscled chest and tugged on his hair; his hips grinded in a slow circle in Cas' lap. Cas was growing less responsive to Sam by the second. Dean knew he’d never be able to say these words out loud, so he said a quick prayer in his head.

 

_How do you want me, Cas?_

 

Dean glanced up at Cas to see if his silent prayer registered, pleased to see the angel’s eyes widen a fraction in recognition. By the time Cas hung up the phone, the fire had returned to his eyes and his body thrummed with barely contained energy. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips with renewed purpose, standing up and lifting Dean with him. Dean, though surprised, quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Cas as the angel headed for the stairs.

 

“Sammy?” He questioned in between kisses and nibbles on Cas' earlobes.

 

“Nothing of import,” was Cas' curt reply.

 

Cas carried Dean up the stairs as if he was nothing more than a ragdoll. He kicked Dean’s bedroom door open, stepped inside, and then kicked it closed. He took three large strides then unceremoniously dropped Dean on the bed. Cas' mouth came down hard, working Dean’s lips until he moaned, opening his mouth for Cas' tongue. Dean grabbed at Cas' shirt, willing him to come closer. Cas' tongue pushed inside his mouth as the hand on Dean’s chest pushed him flat on his back.

 

 _That’s what I’m talking about!_ , Dean thought, reveling in Cas’ new found fervor.

 

Cas reached down and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, stripping him in one quick movement. He tossed Dean’s clothes to the side and stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at him.

 

Dean swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. He watched in amazement as the man above him shifted from _Cas_ – lovable, dorky and awkward – to _Castiel_ , assured, steadfast, and all-powerful being.

 

And _fuck_ – it was sexy. Cas' captivating blue eyes danced as though candles flickered in the room; his face a portrait of pure, indisputable lust. Dean’s cock throbbed just looking at him.

Cas pulled the faded AC/DC shirt off his back, then slowly unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them off to the side all while keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s naked body. Dean squirmed in anticipation under Cas’ intimidating gaze. Despite the reticence mounting in his brain, Dean was powerless to do anything but stare, his mouth watering at the sight of Cas' lean body. The way taut muscles on a slender frame made him look invincible, dangerous. The way his defined cheekbones, broad shoulders and angular hips manipulated both light and shadow. Not to mention the thick, impressive erection hanging between his legs.

 

Dean licked his lips, awaiting Cas' next move. The angel’s lips quirked at Dean’s nervous gesture; coming from anyone else, it would have been a full-on smirk. _Smug bastard._

 

Cas crawled onto the bed immobilizing Dean with his hips, ghosting hands up his sides before grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. Cas' body hovered above Dean’s, his face dangerously close, so close Dean could count his eyelashes.

 

“Cas…” Dean breathed, watching the angel’s lust-blown pupils dilate even further. “Please…”

 

Cas trailed one hand down Dean’s stomach, circled his belly button, then glided back up to his chest. He rolled one of Dean’s hardening nipples between his thumb and finger as he took the other in his mouth, nipping gently at the hard bud. Dean moaned and wriggled beneath Cas as he continued this torture, bouncing back and forth between the two tips.

 

Dean felt Cas shift on the bed before trailing kisses down his stomach. He opened his eyes just as Cas' tongue darted out to lick the underside of his shaft then swirl around his leaking head before swallowing him completely.

 

 _Oh fuck_.

 

Cas alternated between sucking him down and using his tongue to tease at Dean’s swollen head. Dean was so far gone, he never heard the cap open on the bottle of lube - jumping when the cold jelly appeared between his legs. Cas' finger circled his tight hole before pressing in, the slight burn offset by Cas' hot mouth surrounding his aching cock. Cas had fingered him during blowjobs before, so this was nothing new, but Dean was hoping Cas wouldn’t stop there. 

 

Cas corkscrewed his finger in and out of Dean, sending waves of pleasure crashing through him. Dean had barely adjusted to one finger before Cas inserted another, stretching Dean open.

 

“Cas…” Dean moaned. “Holy fuck, Cas...your mouth...ungh!”

 

Cas' fingers curled, rubbing against Dean’s prostate sending sparks firing up and down his body, making his back arch and his toes curl. Before Dean could come down off that high, Cas was inserting a third finger.

 

“Oh God…” Dean whimpered, the sensation of three fingers inside him and Cas' teeth raking across his dick overwhelming his senses. Cas continued this sweet, sweet torture until was on the cusp. “Cas!”

 

Cas' mouth pulled off Dean’s cock with an obscene pop as his fingers withdrew from Dean’s stretched hole. Dean groaned, feeling empty without Cas' fingers and mouth teasing him.

 

“Dean...” Cas' voice was absolutely wrecked, but the question was there. This is it, what Dean has been waiting for and he almost hated himself for how bad he wanted it.

 

“Tell me, Cas,” Dean whispered, full of lust and encouragement. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Dean, I want –,” Cas paused. Dean stayed silent, willing him to continue. _Please just say it, I need you to say it._

 

“I want to fuck you.”

 

_Well, thank fuck._

 

“God yes, Cas,” Dean sighed, relieved. The next words came easy. “I want you inside me.”

 

Dean’s confirmation spurred Cas into action. He spread Dean’s legs before settling on his knees between them. He covered his erection with lube before leaning over Dean, three fingers pushing into Dean’s ass once more. Cas teased at Dean’s prostate causing Dean to writhe beneath him.

 

“Cas…” Dean whined. “Please…now.”

 

Cas withdrew his fingers once more and lined the head of his cock up to Dean’s hole, ready and waiting.

 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas said. “Even if you are a vexatious tease.”

 

And with that, Cas pushed his cock deep inside Dean until balls smacked against asscheeks. Both groaned at the sensation, dizzy with endorphins. Cas stayed perfectly still, with the exception of some heavy breathing to keep himself under control, allowing Dean a moment to adjust to the stretch. Dean had never felt so wanton before, loving the feel of Cas inside him, stretching and filling him up. He pointedly ignored Cas' use of the L-word.

 

“Dean?” 

 

“Cas, fuck, move already!”

 

That was all the encouragement Cas needed. Dean felt every inch of Cas' cock as he slowly pulled his hips back and pushed back into him, over and over again. It was overwhelming and _so fucking good_. Dean can’t believe he waited so long and missed out on this.

 

Cas' hands grabbed the back of Dean’s thighs and pushed his legs up and open, folding Dean up like an accordion. Cas sat up on his heels, adjusting the angle so that he hit Dean’s prostate repeatedly. He set a steady pace, bringing Dean closer to release with every thrust. Cas' cock sliding in and out of him felt like being jolted with electricity - first fire crackling in his veins then chills making his body shudder.

 

“Oh god yeah...Cas...don’t stop…” Dean felt his climax building, drawing his body up tight like a bow string. “Cas, I’m gonna come…”

 

Cas continued pounding into Dean as he reached his hand between them, taking Dean’s aching erection in hand, precome leaking out of the tip. He stroked Dean steadily, up and down, until he felt the hunter tense up. Cas began drawing his hips back farther before snapping his hips and slamming back into Dean harder than before.

 

“Cas, please!” Dean arched off the bed, causing Cas to hit his prostate with even more force on the next thrust.

 

Dean cried out, his orgasm ripping through him as he screamed out Cas’ name, spilling into Cas' hand and on his own stomach. Cas followed him, the feeling of Dean spasming around his cock sending him over the edge with Dean’s name on his lips.

 

As Dean shuddered and came down from the high of his orgasm, he pulled Cas to him, wrapping him in an embrace before kissing his face reverently. They laid there gasping for breath, chests heaving for a long time. Cas slowly pulled out of Dean and collapsed on the hunter’s chest with Dean running his fingers through Cas' glorious sex hair.

Dean sighed as he felt himself being pulled into a post-orgasm slumber, the last thought to cross his mind making him smile.

 

 _Mission accomplished_.

**Author's Note:**

> This post has not been beta'd. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
